fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silva
|status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown (Deceased) |counterpart= Ikaruga |magic = Magic Knuckles: Strength of a Hundred (魔節: 百豪 Mafushi: Byakugō}} Note: The information listed below pertains to Silva only, the Edolas counterpart of Ikaruga. If you want to see the original article that was re-created for the fanon, see here. Silva (シルバ Siruba) is the Underboss of the Death Eaters syndicate and right hand man to it's leader, the one and only Mafia Lord Dianthia Phantomhide. Long ago, he used to lead his own organization as a feared Mafia Lord himself, but it was completely annihilated by her and he was personally beaten within an inch of his life. He fought until he was covered in blood, every bone in his body was broken and he was on the verge of dying, but just before she delivered the last blow, Dianthia asked him and those of his subordinates that were alive, to join under her. He laughed so hard, blood started seeping from every orifice he had with his eyes glossing over as he was on the verge of death. But he agreed, on the condition that she save his life, after all what use could he be dead. She held true to her end and he had been with her since. Despite his delinquent appearance, he is brutal, meticulous and fanatically loyal, willing to do anything and sacrifice anyone in order to ensure his boss' success in whatever venture she is interested in. His fighting capabilities and physical conditioning as a berserker that never goes down, no matter how much damage he takes, while dishing out times more to whomever dare stand in his way, as well as his loyalty, have earned him the title the Mad Dog (狂犬 Kyōken). He is the counterpart of Ikaruga. Appearance Personality In contrast to his gruesome reputation, Silva is, to many still, inscrutable. He possesses immense control of his emotions, being able to stay calm even after seeing his men die during the time when he fought against Dianthia. Only showing surprise when some of them actually started switching sides, seeing her monstrous power, and even then did not lose his composure. This is something he has taught himself, as when he was younger, Silva used to be like a wild animal. He used to be easily angered and never found a bad opportunity to pick a fight or ever hesitated to kill, in fact reveled in it. As he quickly rose through the ranks of the mafia world, amongst many things, there was one that he made sure became his number one rule; "You can never reach the top alone". So he made sure to keep his true emotions in check and not needlessly kill his subordinates, lest he lose valuable assets that could potentially be useful to him in the future. This proves he is also very intelligent, something many of his enemies have overlooked and the reason they now lay under an unknown floorboard, six feet under. Born on the darker side of the world, he holds a deep wisdom and understanding of how things work, as noted by how he wasn't at all surprised when his subordinates started to betray him for his, at the time, enemy. He is also uniquely capable of judging a person's worth with but a look, making him able to understand how his opponent thinks or their potential, thus picking his enemies and allies and increasing his own power. Despite that, it doesn't always work, as he couldn't outright determine Dianthia's potential in time, effectively sealing his loss against her; but it was also the reason why he is so loyal to her. One of Silva's most notable traits, are his insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle; it is also how he got his moniker, the Mad Dog (狂犬 Kyōken). Silva lives for battle, and enjoys a good fight more than anything. Once his inhibitions are released, the calm disposition he'd previously display would shatter in an instant, in it's place a wild, bloodthirsty demon would rise, that would not stop until his opponent is reduced to a mere smear of blood on the wall. However, being a part of the Death Eaters, Silva is now usually unable to start or finish his battles with his boss around, and he would inform his opponents that they "don't know how lucky they are". As a member of the Death Eaters and the leader's right-hand man, Silva takes his job and the responsibilities that come with it with fanatical zeal. While a disgraced man who has lost all he holds dear, Silva remained very dutiful and loyal to a fault in whatever cause she would pursue. He will do anything and sacrifice anyone in order to make sure she succeeds. It's partially his immense respect and, secretly intimite affection towards her as well as her "training" of him, that has made him into the man he is today; a faithful dog, a "pet" that does as he is told without question, yet retains enough of a free will to be able to determine how he should carry those orders. It is something he takes great pride in. Silva's "training" mainly consisted of her manipulating him, his emotions and views of her. Before, he would follow orders mindlessly, to the letter which made him very inflexible as a subordinate, as he wouldn't compromise for the greater good; such as when he sacrificed 100 men and women in a skirmish against the Edolas Royal Army, just so that he could retake a seemingly important territory for her. Without understanding that she would prefer to tactically retreat, keeping her subordinates alive, find a weak spot in the enemy and attack at a later date. So, to teach him how to behave, Dianthia began to give him incomplete orders, forcing him to adapt into a thinker. One who thought that not every victory was worth having and that the continued existence and prosperity of the organization was the most important thing he should concern himself with. He learned much more, he became more calm, calculative, meticulous and patient, forwent his pride and always thought of what was best. She also made sure that he would never falter in whatever he did, no matter what might have happened to her, by strengthening his trust in her abilities and power to fanatical levels. During impossible times, when most people would never believe she would succeed, Dianthia Phantomhide would shake her subordinates' beliefs by pretending to "fall". She would fake her own death for a time, reappearing right before the organization would falter, seemingly unscathed and alive, leading them to victory by instanteneously turning the tide to her advantage. Seeing his leader fall, and always rise back up, annihilating everyone that stands in her way like they're nothing, has reaffirmed his belief in her being a goddess of war, someone who cannot be defeated. Someone who's power and abilities are on a whole different level. This has become one of the main reasons for him falling in love with her and being so unfalteringly loyal, never expecting anything in return and always giving everything he has, as he views her as his reason for living. Silva readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave him, and began devoting his life as the ultimate "pet". So no matter what anyone says, no matter what people believe or what they might want him to believe, Silva is her most loyal and savage "dog", ready to rip the throat of his "master's" enemies. History Relationships Dianthia Phantomhide Sanjo Vistanova Kyōshu Kūgin Abilities Former Magical Powers Trivia